What fighting leads to
by Henea-Chan
Summary: couldn't think of a good title Kakashi and Sakura are on a mission! random fighting, random kissing, random.. a lot of things. suck at summarys read and enjoy


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own the keyboard that typed up this plot. Which isn't even really a plot. Please enjoy! Even though it sucks.

"Sakura.. You're walking weirdly"

"Kakashi.. You're talking."

"I realize this."

"Really? Do you?"

"Yes!"

"Don't sound so enthusiastic."

"why must you be such a downer?"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Leave me and my height out of this."

"...Sakura?"

"what?"

"You do Realize the rock you threw just killed a squirrel."

"Ah damn it.. Screw this!"

"Really? Well Sakura, I didn't know you liked me so much! owch!"

"watch it Hatake!"

"I miss my books.."

"Pervert."

"Hey! It's MR. Prevert to you! I'm a super hero!"

"Kakashi? What are you on?"

"Definitely not you."

"HATAKE!"

"Owchh! Geez Sakura, such a bad temper. maybe you should take classes."

"Maybe you should neuter yourself before I do it for you."

"Oh! Kinky!"

"Damn it man!"

"Woman"

"Pompous weirdo."

"Ah. ah. Who's the boss here hmm?"

"Me."

"Really? When did that Happen?"

"When Tsuande said I was boss."

"Really?"

"Yes Really!"

"Oh.. When?"

"Were you not listening?"

"Of course not. I was too captivated by such beauty."

"aww Kakashi how sweet, Thank yo- would you put the book away?!"

"Give it back!"

"No!!"

"You're mean."

"don't pout. You'll get wrinkles."

"Then give me my book!"

"Neverrr!- Ow! Kakashi! That's my hip!"

"Wait! Oops. Move your elbow!"

"Move your leg! Owch! Not that way! Son of a-"

"Virgin?"

"Shut it! Ow! God damn it!"

"Ow. Okay! Hang on"

"Why should I? Stop playing footsie with me!"

"Um.. Sakura... That's not me..."

"Then who- AHHH! I hate you Hatake!!"

"Oh come on! You love me!"

"Get up before it eats us!"

"It's just a Tiger Sakura! Geez... Oh, such pretty teeth it has!"

"Um.. Kakashi..."

"Oh, what cute cubs you have! I wanna pet one..."

"Kakashi!!!"

"AH!"

"Run dummy!"

"Move your big butt!"

"Big butt?!!?

"Would you rather me say watermelons cheeks of steel?"

"That's worse!"

"Exactly!"

"Don't you smile at me!"

"So I can't smile either? Well gosh Sakura!"

"well gollE Kakashi!"

"Gollie gee willikers... SHAZAM!"

"The Hell?! Who are you?!?!"

"Who are you?"

"Bob."

"Really?! I've always wanted to meet you!"

"It's like I'm with Naruto..."

"Excuse me Bob, I have a random boner. Care to help me with my problem?"

"KAKASHI!"

"Whaaaat?"

"sigh."

"Purr?"

"Bad!"

"Ow! Hiss!"

"Don't hiss at me!"

"well fine fatty"

"FATTY?!?! That's it!"

"Owww! I was kidding! Oh! Sakura! Sakura we're gonna faAAAAALLL!"

"Why didn't you tell me there was a hill there?!"

"I DID!!"

"AHHHH!"

Thunk.

"Ow... Kakashi?"

"Ehhh..."

"Kakashi! Get off me! Oh... Oh my.."

"Hmm? Sakura, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Mmm"

"Sakura.... You're touching my face... Sakura my hair! Ah! Shoulder! Arm... Chest.. WHOA! Maybe you should lay off the sex pills for awhile."

"What? Oh. I was just admiring your face. It's so pretty without the mask."

"EH?!?"

"mmm"

"Sakura it looks like you're having an orgasm with my face. But that expression fits you well."

"Stop your grinning you beautiful man!"

..........

"Well this is awkward. Find your mask!"

"Will do sir!"

"Glare."

"Ma'am"

"Good boy"

"Woof. Woof."

"Don't be so enthusiastic now."

"don't be so not sarcastic now"

"Look here mister-"

"Look here Lady-"

"you're asking for it-"

"You're asking for-"

-----

"Ignore that..."

"Sakura did you just-"

"No! It wasn't me!"

"Then who-"

"The owl! The owl did it!"

"Sakura..."

"What?"

"You did"

"Stop your smiling you..."

---

"See! You did it too!"

"At least I don't deny it!"

"I did not deny it!"

"Yes you did!"

"That's it!"

"Whoa!"

----

"Kakashi tell me we did not just..."

"Just..."

"We didn't..."

"We did..."

"OH NO!"

"I know! We killed a baby bug!"

"Gasp! Wait what?"

"We killed a baby bug..."

"I was talking about the sex!"

"Oh right. That was Fantastic. And Yes we did."

"Ah screw it."

"Again? REALLY?!"

"No.. Not that"

"aww."

"aren't we on a mission anyway?"

"Oh right... Whats the mission again?"

"Kakashi!"

"Yes beautiful?"

"Ah."

"Gr."

"Eh."

"Bah."

"Boo"

"Poo"

"Tch"

"Wha?"

"Stop it!"

"Aww...."

"Hey Food!"

"REALLY?!?!"

"No.. just my imagination."

"WAIT!!"

"What?"

"FISHHH!!!"

"Eh? Kakashi where do you... OH! I see it!"

"RUNNNN!!!"

"Fat girls can't run damn it!"

"You're not fat Sakura!"

"Ah! kakashi! stop pulling meeEEE!!!"

"Let's go and see a place called candy island! With lollipop tree's and a lemonade sea!"

"You're insane."

"Hello fishies. Aww so cute. Yesh you are, you cutie little- OW! You mother fucker! You beaty little eyed disease contaminated ugly freak thing!"

"Would you just fish!"

"Fine miss grumpy pants."

"Ugh"

"DON'T UGH ME!"

"What if I do?"

"I'll rape you."

"Um.. I'm gonna fish now.."

"You do that."

AN//: YEAH! :D I was bored lol I originally made this at school in first period. Decided I would might as well just type it up. There will be another chapter. Now when it will be up I don't know. Be patient people :3

Review ne?

-Henea-Chan


End file.
